There exists the lack of an accurate system for tracking underground mine personnel, particularly in an emergency situation. Accepted methods of above-ground navigation are celestial, visual, satellite, hyperbolic radio, and RADAR navigation are inoperable underground. Due to the most recent, January 2006, underground mine explosion and fires, and the subsequent lack of information as to the location of the underground mine personnel, an accurate method of tracking underground mine personnel is necessary to provide rescue personnel with the location of the trapped personnel. Due to the limitations of existing navigation equipment, based on radio navigation, the Inertial Sensor Tracking System concept was developed. This system utilizes an Inertial Sensor located on a wearable body pack with transmitter. The technology is built around Micro-Electro-Mechanical sensor architecture, operating in “Strap Down” configuration with dedicated firmware and on-board processing capability. Transmission of the sensor velocity data is accomplished by an integrated telemetry transmitter.